


四百斤北美马鹿的故事

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and Haytham's cat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 又名论人之倒霉究竟有几种境界。智障沙雕雷文，涉及海参被路人群p。





	四百斤北美马鹿的故事

*** 

“不好了大团长！您的刺客被抓进监狱了！！”一个穿着英军线列兵装束的年轻人闯进海尔森的书房说。 

海尔森放下羽毛笔，一脸烦躁地捏起了鼻梁，感到自己的头发变白的速度又加快了。 

首先，什么叫“您的刺客”？！这算什么说法？……这个小兵不过是个刚刚加入的新手而已，怎么连他都知道……还有，康纳那死孩崽子怎么又让人给抓进去了？？？都进过一次监狱了，怎么还没学到教训？？ 

“赎金要多少？”海尔森问。 

“这个不能赎，先生。有人认出他是通缉要范，他现在被严密监视，等待审讯。” 

毕竟是自家小孩，惹出了麻烦得自己收拾。得知了康纳目前被关押的地点，海尔森更烦了。那是一处英军管辖的监狱，位于一个海滨要塞的地下室。自从可怜的皮特凯恩死于康纳之手，圣殿骑士在英军中的影响力大打折扣，而康纳恰好被关在了一座海尔森没法插手的堡垒里面。更糟糕的是，圣殿人手紧缺，目前唯一算得上闲人的就是海尔森本人了。按照计划，谢伊应该在明天或者后天回来汇报。他诚心诚意地希望谢伊能早一天回来，这样，他就不用亲自跑腿了。 

为避免夜长梦多，海尔森决定今夜亲自把康纳捞出来，文书工作只好推到明天。康纳训练的小刺客是指望不上的，他们甚至未必知道自己的导师出事儿了，更要命的是海尔森不知道怎么联系他们。

“小伙子，借我一套军装。”海尔森说。 

“我很乐意，先生，不过我只有这一套军装。我还得赶回去执勤，如果迟到会被处分的。” 

善解人意的大团长没有继续难为他。 

海尔森把自己的去向告知管家，然后独自出发了。他到达要塞的外围时，天空开始阴沉，飘落零星的雪花。海尔森潜伏在干枯的灌木丛中，花费了很长时间，摸清了岗哨和巡逻路线。天色转暗时，雪下得更大了，他决定行动。刚好，有一个士兵独自往要塞的大门走去，海尔森利落地扭断他的脖子，拖进灌木丛，把衣服从他身上剥下来。这个士兵长着一张非常英俊的脸，身材瘦弱得像个女人一样，军装套在他身上松松垮垮的。 

这种人怎么进的军队？明明当娼妓更加合适。海尔森想。 

他在寒冷的风雪中瑟瑟发抖地脱衣服，换上军装。上一次冬天摸进军营的记忆涌上心头，风雪是相似的，而他的这把老骨头可比不了当年了。他暗自期望自己别被冻出肺炎，生病太耽误工作。 

收拾好之后，海尔森自信地向堡垒走去，像回家一样。一进大门，他看见一个低级军官在一根灯柱下站着，双手插在袖管里，跺着脚，显然已经站了很久。一见他，这个军官赶紧迎上来。 

“你可算来啦。我们等你很久了。”军官高兴地说。 

？？？ 

海尔森被拉向要塞深处的一座建筑。几只狗围在一起分食一些看起来像动物内脏或脂肪的东西，闻见陌生人的气息，它们龇牙发出吠叫，被军官赶开。到了门前，他闻到了一股肉香，门一开，混着浓郁烤肉香气和酒香气的暖热空气扑面而来。室内，壁炉熊熊燃烧，炉火上烤着好几大块肉，五个军官围着长桌吃得正香。一个马鹿的头搁在窗前，完好无损，一对巨角非常粗壮，品相极佳，让人不禁遐想它生前是一只如何壮美的巨兽。这是所有人都乐于挂在墙上炫耀的极佳战利品。海尔森觉得奇怪，这些大兵怎么会懂得如何在冬天狩猎？ 

二人一进门，桌前数人齐齐回头。其中一人走上前来，捏住海尔森的下巴，以一种让人毛骨悚然的眼神端详他的脸。 

“有些太老啦。不过真挺有味道的。”这人说。“老先生，你年纪都这么大了，怎么还在干这一行？不退休吗？” 

？？？ 

余下的几个人也围过来了。海尔森感到一双手摸上自己的屁눈_눈股。 

操。 

操那人还真是个娼눈_눈妓？？？

这特么全是康纳的错。 

*** 

这全是海尔森的错。 

康纳郁闷地拨弄着牢房地上的干草棍，心里想道。 

一个多星期前，他跟海尔森又吵架了。起因相当狗血。他看见一个眼睛上有疤的陌生圣殿骑士从海尔森的私人套房里走出来，甚至抱着海尔森最喜欢的猫，脸上的表情相当愉快，就好像刚刚做了什么非常愉快的事情一样。 

康纳当即闯到海尔森面前，指责他红杏出墙。海尔森反驳道，你不能凭空污人清白，再说你是我什么人啊你凭什么干涉我的个人生活？ 

“无理取闹的熊孩子。赶紧从我面前滚开，我不想再看见你了。”最终，海尔森说道。 

康纳自觉理亏，像只斗败的棕熊一样灰溜溜地逃走了，逃进了大雪茫茫的野地里。忧郁地游荡一整天之后，他在雪地上发现了一头雄马鹿的新鲜踪迹。他感到事情的转机来了。如果他能够捉到这只马鹿，完整地带到海尔森面前，作为一个贵重的礼物送给他，或许就能求得原谅，甚至就此获得海尔森的芳心——那么，从此海尔森就只属于他了，不能跟其他人有亲密往来了。尤其不能再跟那个眼睛上有疤的家伙单独共处一室。那家伙鼻子尖尖的像个狐狸一样，让人一看就知道他不是什么好鸟。 

康纳怀着对初恋的美好期冀，劲头十足地追踪他的马鹿。几天后，他等到机会，从树上一跃而下，用绳标缠住马鹿的脖子。经历一番凶险的搏斗，马鹿终于被制服，缓缓倒下，咽了气。 

接下来，康纳用绳子捆住马鹿，花费了两天才把这头重达四百余磅的巨兽拖到他寄存马匹的地方。为了不损伤鹿角，他全程把沉重的鹿头扛在肩上。拖行的过程中，马鹿很快完全冻硬了，成了一个完全不适合捆在马背上的形状。 

康纳不想化冻，因为反复冻融会影响肉质。于是，他又花费了一整天找运输工具，终于在一个农场借到一辆够大的马车。他刷净皮毛上的冰碴和雪沫，把马鹿放进车里。可是不管怎么摆，两只鹿角总是远远支出车外，非常显眼。他又向农场讨要些覆盖物，免得运输过程中雪落在马鹿身上，人家只给了他一些干草。他用干草盖住马鹿，把他不情愿的坐骑套上马车，向纽约城进发。 

路上慢吞吞地走了一天多。纵使风雪交加、严寒逼人，一想到海尔森房间里的壁炉，和海尔森常穿的那件轻柔又暖和的羊绒居家服，康纳就觉得现在的付出都是值得的。 

进城时，康纳被拦住了。 

“你车上的是什么？”站岗的下士问。 

“猎物。”康纳谨慎地回答道。 

“什么东西？马鹿？”下士掀开马鹿身上的干草，摸摸它的毛皮。“真是一只好马鹿。个头真大。我问你，野蛮人，你把一只马鹿运进城干什么？” 

“是送给朋友的礼物。” 

“礼物吗？很贵重的礼物呀。你的朋友是谁呀？” 

“他住在富人区。你没有必要知道他的名字。” 

“哈哈，是吗，我没想到你这个野蛮人也能认识有钱的贵族老爷。这是你自己猎的吗？……你干嘛不把它切成几部分来运呢？它个头这么大，马车几乎装不下啦。” 

“不能切。完整的才好。” 

“是吗。不行，你很可疑，没准是一个大陆军的奸细。我不能放你过去。万一你在马鹿肚子里藏了武器呢？或者什么其他走私品呢？我得把它拉回去检查。” 

“不行……”康纳着急了。他不愿意放弃他的马鹿，他花费了一个多星期才猎到它，运到纽约。他不能任由这些粗俗的白人士兵破坏他的求爱礼物。 

康纳被逮捕了。 

马车也给没收了。他被押到一处海岸边的要塞里，扔进了一个旧地牢的隔间。这个地牢已经很久没有关过犯人了，现在正充当仓库。为了避免犯人冻死，两个士兵扔给他一堆干草和一条破毛毡用来御寒。 

于是康纳成了地牢里唯一的犯人。 

监狱十分无聊。没有人跟他说话，连养在地下室里捉老鼠的两只猫都嫌冷不愿意上他这边来，只蜷在火盆边上互相取暖。 

康纳不禁回忆起上一次。他差一点被吊死。要不是海尔森出手救他……他轻轻哆嗦了一下。 

不过，眼下康纳最最担心的是他的马鹿。那可是一头美丽的，雄壮的，寄托了美好生活期望的马鹿。还有马车，马车是他跟别人借的啊……他待在草堆里，如坐针毡又无计可施。到了下午，火盆边上的两只猫突然抬起鼻子，沿楼梯跑上楼去了。康纳心想不妙。不久，一股烤肉香气悠悠飘来。不是烤火腿、烤火鸡。是烧烤新鲜马鹿肉的香气。 

康纳陷入绝望。 

他坐不住了，披着毛毡在窄小的牢房里焦虑地绕圈圈。到了晚上，他听到上面传来笑闹声，尖叫声，还有皮鞭的声音。奇怪。 

过了一阵子，一个醉醺醺的衣衫不整的军官拿着几根肉骨头，来到康纳的牢房前。 

“野蛮人，”军官兴高采烈，“我们……检……检查了你的马鹿。新……鲜野味真不……不错……非常感谢……拿去……啃吧。” 

康纳嫌弃地瞅瞅扔进来的肉骨头。 

“吃……吃……吃呀，别客气。”军官说，转身走了。 

黑暗的牢房里，康纳沉默地看着马鹿的几块残骸，神色冷酷。 

他捡起一块咬了一口。真香。 

我的马鹿就是好。他悲伤地想。 

在啃第三块骨头的时候，他隐隐听到有人喊：“把我们的贵族老爷送给那个野蛮人吧……鹿真好……我们也招待招待他……” 

很快，一个半裸的人被两个军官拖了过来。在牢房门打开的瞬间，康纳紧握马鹿骨头，一跃而起。 

……踩中一块油脂，啪唧扑倒在地。 

那个所谓的“贵族老爷”被扔进了康纳的草堆里。门锁上了。栅栏外面，两个军官哈哈大笑，上楼去了。 

康纳从地上爬起来。黑暗里，他只能看清那个人的一双光裸的腿。他觉得这人实在可怜，把自己的毛毡给他盖上了。是个娼_(:з」∠)_妓吗？他不知道娼( ｰ̀εｰ́ )妓还有男的。 

*** 

黎明时分，海尔森带着宿醉和纵欲过度的头疼恶心醒来，浑身又痛又痒。他花费了好一会儿才大致想明白自己为什么会睡在一个地下室的草堆里，身上盖着一张马都会嫌糙的粗毛毡。 

康纳。呵。 

他一边发誓，再见面要活活剥了那小崽子的皮，一边龇牙咧嘴地坐起来，看看四周。 

看到一只康纳睡在旁边的干草里。 

“你还睡！！还睡！！你还好意思睡！！！”海尔森恶狠狠地大叫，双手掐住康纳的脖子。 

康纳呛咳着醒来了，一睁眼就见到了老父亲的脸。他惊恐地张嘴想叫，叫不出声。 

康纳翻白眼儿了。海尔森对准他肉乎乎的脸蛋来了一个左勾拳。和一个右勾拳。 

“吃里爬外的小兔崽子！！倒霉孩子！！我捏死你！！你到底能不能有点用了！？啊？？” 

康纳被揍醒了，晕乎乎地挣扎，爪子碰到了海尔森的大腿根。后者这才想起来自己没穿裤子，抓住上衣下摆试图遮住私处。 

康纳脸红了，显然也意识到了。海尔森缩到一边，抓过毛毡盖住自己的身体，伸出一只手拢拢散乱的长发，手腕上全是绳索留下的划伤和淤青。 

“父亲……？”康纳小声说。 

“你还想怎么样？！！” 

康纳不敢吱声。 

有人听到了动静，到地下室来查看。 

“怎么回事？……那个婊(ಡωಡ) 子还在这里。谁有钥匙？把他放出来吧。” 

“小心。你们拿好枪。昨天晚上野蛮人想要攻击我们。”楼上的人说。 

好几个士兵从楼上下来，持枪监视。 

“真不愧是野蛮人。我们的贵族老爷给欺负得缩成一小团了。”有人说。 

哄堂大笑。 

海尔森裹紧毛毡，躲开某只试图占便宜的手，头也不回地走了。 

回到一楼，他在房间各处寻找散落的衣物，开始穿衣服。他的短裤竟然被某个白痴挂到了马鹿的角上。 

士兵们也从地牢回来了，各自抱着枪，找个地方一待，笑吟吟地观赏海尔森。门外是士兵队列集结的嘈杂声。只身陷入白痴的包围中，孤立无援，真是可怕。他真怕这些人忽然扑上来，想再来一轮什么的。 

“咱们就让他这么走了？”有人说。 

“只付了一晚上的钱。我们是通情达理的。诚信交易。” 

“他该不会真是个贵族老爷吧？他的衬衫是丝绸的。” 

“扯淡，贵族老爷怎么会出来卖？” 

“可是你们看他那副派头儿。他又白又壮，你们见过这样的婊(눈_눈)子吗？” 

“被有钱人包养的呗。” 

“他都这么老了，谁乐意包养他……” 

海尔森想杀人。 

他穿戴整齐，刚要出门，被一个军官拦住了。 

他手里被塞了一小袋钱币。军官朝他眨眨眼。“合作愉快。期待下次交易，先生。” 

海尔森揣着钱，窝着一肚子火离开了要塞。圣殿出了叛徒那回他都没这么生气。他回忆了自己的人生，发现生活就是一场泥石流，会在某个暴雨之夜突然崩溃，无可挽回地朝着山坡下面呼啸而去，把一切卷进烂泥里。每当他以为到达谷底时，现实都会狠狠抽他一巴掌，然后无视物理定律似的继续每况愈下，让他在知天命之年仍然能体会到三观被刷新的滋味。 

总之，海尔森·肯威晚节不保。 

*** 

谢伊乘马车向海尔森的住所赶去，怀里抱着猫。他要去汇报任务，顺便还猫。 

一个多星期之前，他借走了海尔森最宠爱的种猫柏拉图，想跟自己的猫配种。看在多年交情的份儿上，海尔森勉强同意了，给了他厚厚一本饲养指南，要求他按字面意义严格执行。柏拉图居住在海尔森的私人套间里，拥有一个豪华的蕾丝羊绒猫窝，位于壁炉前的最佳位置。可是这位猫哲学家偏偏更喜欢在与世隔绝之处思索猫生，总是爱往空隙里钻。谢伊花费了整整一个小时跟柏拉图斗智斗勇，最后终于在海尔森的床底下捉住了它。而猫主人就坐在一边，看着他双膝跪地、大半个身子钻进床底，一点帮忙的意思都没有。猫主人还说，柏拉图不喜欢猫笼子，于是谢伊只好小心翼翼地抱着猫咪坐马车回到自己的住所，被吉斯特嘲笑他像个贵妇一样。 

等谢伊完成任务回家，他的管家抱歉地告诉他，柏拉图跟小萨利大概脾气不合，一天到晚总打架，估计是没戏了。而且，萨利咬掉了柏拉图脖子上的一撮毛。 

谢伊看着柏拉图脖子上秃掉的一小块，心都凉了。 

马车停在海尔森的院子里，谢伊像个贵妇一样，怀抱猫咪，由别人帮忙打开车门，扶下车。进了房门，柏拉图马上蹬着他的肩膀跳到地上，伸个懒腰，尽情挠过地毯，消失在楼梯上。 

海尔森不在家。管家说，昨天大团长去一个海滨要塞救他的刺客去了，还没有回来。 

谢伊决定去迎接，万一出现状况，充当援军。他对大团长的实力相当有信心，海尔森年过五十却宝刀未老，从一个挤满士兵的要塞里捞出一个刺客当然是手到擒来，应该不会出现意外。 

谢伊远远看见海尔森走过来了。他披着自己的深蓝披风，但披风下面是红色的英军制服，手里拿着的应该是他的外套。 

果然，大团长是不会出意外的。 

谢伊加快脚步迎上去。 

“日安，先生。我想事情进展应该相当顺利？……康纳没跟您一块儿过来吗？” 

“康纳？！哈。让他自生自灭吧。”海尔森暴躁地说。 

“……他还在牢里？” 

“他活该。” 

“我去把他弄出来吧。” 

“不！别救他！让他死里边吧！” 

？？？ 

谢伊只知道这对父子热爱吵架，却没想到他们对吵架的执着已经到了不分地点场合的地步。 

海尔森把外套塞到谢伊手里。这时候，谢伊注意到他嘴唇上有伤。那是……牙印吗？ 

牙印？？？ 

谢伊感到自己脆弱的小心脏要不行了，昨天到底发生了什么，某个觊觎海尔森的中老年贵妇终于得手了吗，救援怎么会失败了呢，父子俩在地牢里吵起来了吗，海尔森嘴唇上的伤激怒了康纳吗，不过康纳为什么为这事儿生气呢？……海尔森又为什么生气呢？因为康纳试图干涉他的私生活并且导致救援失败？ 

这解释好像挺有道理的。 

后方传来人马的嘈杂声。谢伊拉着海尔森躲进一条小径。一队士兵沿大路走过，队列中有几辆满载的马车和两条狗。 

“他们是从要塞里来的吗？”谢伊问。 

“是的。”海尔森语气尖刻。“一群下贱的畜生。” 

“领头那匹马好眼熟，康纳是不是有一匹花色差不多的……看起来他们是要给其他营地运输给养。这是一个好机会。” 

海尔森哼了一声。“现在通知民兵还来得及。” 

“不，我是说……康纳。” 

“康纳关你什么事？去通知民兵。马上。” 

“……遵命。”谢伊心情复杂地离开了。他估计，要是动作快一些，一定能赶在这些士兵返回之前去一趟要塞。 

*** 

康纳在牢房里度过了又一个忧心忡忡的白天。 

早晨，跟父亲的突然碰面吓得他魂儿都没了半条。海尔森离开后不久，他听到楼上没有了动静，建筑外的隐约嘈杂声也没有了。又过了一会儿，两个士兵拿着枪到地牢里，带着柴草，点燃了火盆，开始打牌。地牢里的热量吸引了猫，它们颠颠地跑下楼梯，凑到火盆旁边，有一只甚至跳上了士兵的大腿，于是他们开始一边撸猫一边打牌。而康纳只好尽量把自己埋进草堆。海尔森把他的毛毡带走了。 

他想不明白昨天到底发生了什么。海尔森怎么会让人给剥光衣服扔进牢房？怎么会让人叫“婊(ಡωಡ) 子”？这其中肯定有天大的误会，他相当确定海尔森没有这方面的爱好。海尔森来要塞是为了救他吗？那又为什么…… 

他隐隐感到，不管怎么样，他和海尔森的关系可能要完了。 

除此之外，他十分懊恼——海尔森就在他旁边躺了一整夜，他竟然没认出来。 

还有，农场的马车没法还了，这下怎么办？

到了下午茶时间，看守康纳的两个临时狱卒离开了一个，大概是去取茶和点心。剩下的一个好像突然被什么东西打中了，瘫倒在地。两只猫炸起毛，飞快地消失了。 

那个狐狸似的圣殿骑士沿楼梯走下来，手里拎着一杆枪。 

“康纳？” 

康纳怒气冲冲地盯着他衣襟上的刺绣。华而不实的家伙。 

“康纳，快走吧。待会儿他们要回来了。”狐狸骑士打开了牢房的门。 

康纳扭头对着墙壁，拢拢身上的干草。“我不走。这儿挺好的。” 

狐狸骑士陷入了沉默。 

“那我帮你把门锁上啦？”

康纳立马回头看他，怕他真的锁门。

老狐狸笑了。

康纳脸色更差了。

“你跟你父亲到底怎……算啦，你随意吧。”他转身走了，长长的大衣后摆可厌地飘来飘去，像雄雉鸡的长尾巴一样。 

我们俩什么事儿都没有！康纳出离愤怒。全都是因为你！！！ 

*** 

海尔森回到家，筋疲力尽。他泡了个热水澡，彻底清洗了自己，换上睡衣躺倒在床。柏拉图跳上床，用毛绒绒的头顶蹭他的下巴，发出响亮的呼噜声。他长叹一口气，把手埋进柏拉图的长毛里，闭上眼睛。 

忽然，他发现手底下的触感有点不对，一睁眼，见柏拉图的脖子上少了一撮毛。 

*** 

接下来整整一个月，谢伊和康纳都不敢去见海尔森。 

*** 

谢伊知道康纳不喜欢自己，却不明白为什么。监狱事件之后，康纳对他的态度更差了。 

谢伊很奇怪：是我救了你啊，你不感激我也就罢了，怎么还恨我？？？

*** 

康纳站在海尔森的书房里，像所有犯了错误的小孩子一样，双手捏在身前，垂头丧气地聆听长辈的训话。 

“……明白了没有？”海尔森气冲冲地说。 

康纳点点头。 

“敢不敢再犯了？” 

康纳摇头。 

海尔森叹了口气，坐到椅子里，揉太阳穴。 

“现在解释一下吧。你这回是怎么进的监狱？” 

“……”康纳扭着手指。“我……” 

海尔森挑起眉毛。 

“……因为马鹿。”康纳小声说。 

*** 

春暖花开的时节，海尔森终于屈尊驾临谢伊的住所。谢伊带领大团长参观自己的收藏室，可是大团长的脸色突然变了。 

“那东西是从哪来的？？”海尔森指着一个马鹿头。马鹿的一对巨角非常粗壮，品相极佳，让人不禁遐想它生前是一只如何壮美的巨兽。这是所有人都乐于挂在墙上炫耀的极佳战利品。 

“在敌人手里缴获的。怎么了？” 

“你给我把它扔海里去！！赶紧！！就现在！！！快去！！！” 

谢伊莫名其妙，把马鹿头拎起来，拿到外面，扔进了海里。 

END


End file.
